


Sex in the bond

by tgrant



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Grinding, Imagination, Sex, Trapped, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrant/pseuds/tgrant
Summary: Trip and T'pol become stuck in an escape hatch. They have sex in the bond but Trip doesn't realize it isn't a dream until they're already engaged.





	Sex in the bond

As bombs began to hit the encampment Trip and T’Pol sought cover. Their host, the leader of a rebel faction pushed them down into an escape hatch. They had been sent to the surface to obtain rock samples but were greeted with hospitality. It was only half way through dinner that they were warned of the attack when a siren started to go off. 

The escape hatch was a long diagonal tube which went into the earth beneath the hut with an automatic door at the bottom, unfortunately it hadn’t opened and their hosts were not responding to their cries. No doubt they’d fled when the bombs started to hit. Trip thanked his lucky stars that the long narrow tube they were now stuck at the bottom of had sealed itself behind them protecting them from the blasts. Unfortunately the tunnel was only built for one and it was a tight squeeze. 

Trip and T’Pol slid down the tunnel and came to a rest facing one another. They shifted uncomfortably in the claustrophobic spaces trying to fit comfortably. First Trip moved his knee between T’Pols legs and his arms above his head just to create some space but when the blood had all but drained he was forced to drop them to her shoulders. Though they’d known each other for some time, Trip was worried that he was in her space but she insisted that she was not bothered and could remain calm until help arrived. Vulcans did not experience panic or claustrophobia. Trip, himself, however, wasn’t sure about himself, if he could hold out that long in this narrow tube… pressed up against T’Pol…her face pressed to his cheek, her body pressed to his chest and his knee between her thighs…her spandex suit…her breasts…. He listened to her breath for any sign of discomfort but all he could hear was his own sharp intake of breath and his staggered exhalations. 

“Is there something wrong commander,” asked T’Pol. 

He shook his head but remained silent as he attempted to control his breathing. He closed his eyes and tried to center himself, using the Vulcan meditation techniques T’Pol had taught him to regain control. Going deeper and deeper into his mind he finally brought himself into a slumber of sorts, a dream like state and that’s where he was determined to stay until the rescue crew arrived. As he stared into the abyss, he thought about T’Pol, something he often did while he was fading off to sleep. When he started picturing her shape, her suit and her body pushed up against him he tried to block his thoughts but realizing he was in a dream and there was no harm, he relaxed, letting the images appear. Trip felt her breasts pushing into him, her protruding hip bones and the warmth between his thighs. He moaned as he ground against her eliciting a deep moan in return. T’Pol’s head snapped up and they made eye contact. It was so deep and consuming that his breath hitched in his throat. Slowly but forcefully he moved against her, not wanting to break the connection. Like the real T’Pol, she remained virtually emotionless except for the periodic sounds of pleasure which escaped from her mouth as he pushed harder and harder into her. As he picked up speed both off them became more frantic grinding against the other until their mutual release when T’Pol screamed out and collapsed against him. 

She rose her head once again to look into his eyes and then kissed him. It was just a small peck on the lips but it was soft and caring, not completely unlike the T’Pol of his regular dreams but far more emotional, if one could call a small peck emotional. As the tube began to dissolve around them leaving them standing In his bedroom on the Enterprise she spoke again.

“Commander, I’m not sure that I should allow this to continue. It’s not right.” Never in any of his dreams had T’Pol initiated a discussion. By this point he had her naked sweaty body pushed up against a cold window and he was gazing out at endless space as he pushed into her over and over. Thinking it was strange but nothing more he removed her uniform…not with his hands but with his mind. One minute it was there and the next it was gone. Her breasts were so large in comparison to her small frame and he moved to grasp them in his hands but she ripped herself reluctantly away and took a step back.

“Commander, I am in your mind…to put it very simply. This is not a dream and you are not capable of making decisions at this point” but of course he had no reason to believe this figment of his imagination… who was by this time entirely naked. So was he. He lifted her up against the window and she instinctively spread her thigh apart for him to enter her. Her weak protests were drowned out as their lips came together and he pushed inside her. She took a sharp breath in as he pushed all the way in filling her completely. For a moment they just stood there, not moving. Recognizing that his dream T’Pol just wanted to feel him insider her he stilled and again they looked deep into other another’s eyes. Slowly yet rhythmically he picked up pace. Still holding her eyes they moved together, in and out, faster, faster and faster until the room was pulsating around them. Space warped and shifted they became one with the room as it thundered in and out like an anomaly. It was sensual, erotic and powerful and T’Pol wondered if it was just Trips mind, his fantasy alone. 

Trip, who was significantly larger than a Vulcan, or at least she thought he was based on the fact that she had to stretch quite considerably to accommodate him, pushed her up against the wall one last time before spinning them around and laying her down on the bed. The whole room smelled like him. That’s when she realized that this could not possibly be Trips mind alone producing this. Why would he imagine his own scent around him? That was just illogical. This had to be her. Not wanting to lose him, for him to pull out, she grabbed his hips and drew him back in. both were panting into one another’s mouths as the distortions came to an end and they were left breathless on the bed, him still pulsating in her as they felt the beat of their hearts. Trip went to pull out but she held him there, not wishing to feel him withdraw. 

“Trip, we need to talk” she said again and that’s when he realized that this was not the T’Pol of his dreams. His face turned red and he tried to push her back but she gripped him with her powerful thighs, not wanting him to leave her. 

“Please don’t, this was a most pleasurable experience.” She could see him wince. His T’Pol mustn’t sound like a Vulcan she thought. “Stay where you are commander,” she plead, “I, wish…” she wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted to say. “We are connected through a mental bond; it must have been formed during the neuro-pressure sessions. I warned Phlox that they were very intimate.”

“Not as intimate as this” he said trying to throw her off of him. At the hurt expression on her face, a lapse in control while they were in the bond, gave him a sense of reprove and he drew her instead into an embrace. 

“I don’t know what this is T’Pol, and I’m sure you’ll explain it later, but I sure as hell don’t want it to end.” He was hard again and she flexed her walls around him letting him know that she was not displeased. Slowly she rocked her hips, grinding herself onto him as she held her breasts to prevent them from bouncing as she increased her speed. Trip was biting his lip to prevent himself from calling out but it was of no consequence. 

“No one can hear you, we are in your mind” she reminder him and he let out a deep primal groan as she lifted herself and pushed back down…repeatedly…until they released again and the room vanished. When he opened his eyes they were still in the escape tunnel. Both of them were clothed and he had the largest hard on he’d had in his life. T’Pol, who did not seem to mind, severed the bond as the rescue crew broke through the hatch.

“I’m so sorry,” he said questioning if what he’d experienced had indeed been a dream.


End file.
